


Day 3: Nicknames

by Nightelfbane



Series: Just Kinktober Things [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Making Love, Making Out, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prosthetics, Reunion Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: Faridah surprises Adam in his apartment.





	Day 3: Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Something I bashed out in less than a day.  
> First smut, be gentle.  
> Grammatical / spelling corrections are always welcome. Comments including other feedback is encouraged.

Adam Jensen shrugged out of his coat as he walked into his apartment in Prague, throwing it on his couch on his way to the kitchen.

Today had sucked. He had been stopped four times by cops demanding to see his papers. One of them had spat on him. He sighed and picked up the box of cereal that was on the kitchen counter.

"I hope you like the prize inside, Spyboy."

Adam whirled around, extending the arm blade on his right arm while readying his TESLA aug on the left. Standing in the corridor leading to his bedroom was Faridah Malik, grinning at him. Adam couldn't help but smile back as he relaxed, retracting his blade and TESLA. He strode over to her and enveloped the pilot in his obsidian arms.

"Faridah! What are you doing here?"

Malik laughed and returned the hug. "I was in town after dropping off some dignitaries. How've you been, Adam?"

"Not great, Flygirl, but better now."

She smiled and disengaged from the hug. "Well, Spyboy, maybe you should check out that prize I mentioned." She pushed him towards the kitchen.

Adam bent down and retrieved the box of cereal he had dropped when Malik startled him. He upended it into a bowl and out tumbled a miniature VTOL - the same model Malik flew him around in before Panchea.

Adam laughed, a rare sound from him. He picked up the toy to examine more closely as Malik grinned at him from across the island. "Not bad, Flygirl." He set the toy back on the counter and walked back over to her. "You've made a shitty day a whole lot better."

She pressed her lips to his in answer, wrapping her arms around his neck. He eagerly reciprocated, putting his metal hands on her back and pulling her closer. Her tongue swiped against his lips, asking entrance, which he allowed. He tasted like smoke and sin and she loved it, loved him. She hummed happily against him when his hands moved down from her back to her ass, gripping it tightly. He stepped backwards, pulling her towards the bedroom. She tugged his shirt up, trying to get it off, and he broke the kiss to take it off himself.

They stumbled across the living room towards the hallway while Faridah pressed kisses to the bolt ports embedded in his chest, running her fingers over the scars decorating his muscled torso. Adam's hands roamed over her back before grabbing her shirt and tearing it off of her, tossing the tattered scraps to the floor.

Faridah yelped in surprise. "Adam! I don't have another shirt!"

"I'll give you one of mine," he said, in that damned smoke-and-whiskey voice of his. He bent and nipped at her neck, soothing the spot with his tongue and eliciting a soft sigh from Malik. Metallic hands unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor to join the remains of her shirt. Faridah could feel the heat pooling between her legs as he worked her neck and massaged her breasts. Her left hand ran through his black hair as her right wandered southward down his torso. His breath hitched as she palmed the growing bulge in his pants. 

"Flygirl..." He breathed against her neck.

"Spyboy..." She brought her left hand down to start unbuttoning his pants. Prosthetic legs shined in the dim light of Adam's apartment as he struggled out of his shoes and pants, while still biting and kissing Faridah's neck.

Adam pushed her against the wall of the corridor, dropping to his knees in front of her. Her hands played with her breasts as he undid her pants and slid them down her legs, caressing and kissing all the while.

Her pants and shoes joined his in the pile of clothing littering the floor of his apartment. She stood bare and spread before him, leaning against the wall as he bit and licked and kissed his way back up her legs and in between her thighs.

"Adam..." Malik moaned. "Don't tease, Spyboy."

He ran a finger through her folds, eliciting further moans. He bent forward and ran his tongue up her slit while his finger circled her clit. Faridah gasped in pleasure as her hand rested atop Adam's head, her other tweaking her breast.

Adam slipped in a finger almost effortlessly, thrusting in and out slowly. His tongue ran up her slit one more time before sucking her clit into his mouth. Faridah drew in a sharp breath as she sagged against the wall.

He increased the pace, hitting the rough patch that made the neighbors complain about the noise. She brought her remaining hand up to her breast, pinching and pulling. Adam could tell she was getting close. Her hips bucked against him, seeking more, and he was happy to oblige. He added a second finger, swirling his tongue around her clit as he thrust in and out. 

She came undone over him, screaming his name and shaking against his wall. Lovely warmth crashed through her as she rode out her orgasm on Adam's fingers and tongue. She came down from her high and slid down to the floor as her legs gave out beneath her. 

"Jesus, Spyboy...you haven't lost your touch."

Adam chuckled as he picked slid his arms under her and lifted her up, servos whirring as his augments worked. Faridah rested her head against his chest as he moved them to the bedroom. He lowered her onto the bed before climbing on himself, on all fours above her. He pressed his lips to hers once, then said, "We're not done yet, Flygirl." 

She grinned up at him, reaching down and grasping his cock. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the feeling of her warm hands stroking him.

She guided him into her, both sighing in pleasure. He lowered his head and took one stiff peak into his mouth, biting it gently before swirling his tongue around it. Faridah's hands clutched at his back as he started with a slow pace. 

Adam switched to the other breast, leaving the other one wet and aching. He increased his pace as she begged him to go faster. The sound of pleasured groans and metal on flesh filled the apartment as they clutched at one another.

Faridah rolled her hips to match Adam's thrusts. She would be clawing bloody furrows into his back if it wasn't for his Rhino Dermal Armor aug. He reached one hand down to play with her clit, moving his attentions from her breasts to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. 

"Adam...I'm close," she moaned. 

He didn't answer, growing close himself. They sped up, chasing their climaxes. Malik found hers first, clenching around him as she trembled and screamed. The feeling of her tightening around him sent Adam over the edge shortly after, and he poured himself inside her, knowing his Sentinel Health aug kept him sterile until he chose otherwise. 

They held each other close as they came back to themselves, foreheads pressed together. Adam rolled off of her, wrapping a mechanical arm around her and pulling her towards him. 

Faridah laid her head on his chest, noting he wasn't even breathing hard. Damn him and his cyborg lungs.

"That was incredible, Flygirl."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Spyboy."

She began to reluctantly haul herself out of his embrace, but he pulled her back into bed.

"Adam!"

"Stay. Please. You don't have to go anywhere."

It was true. She wasn't scheduled to fly anywhere for the next couple of days. She smiled, getting a certain glint in her eyes. She stood up, ignoring the disappointed look he gave her. The look was replaced with confusion as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the foot of the bed until he was sitting upright, his feet on the floor.

Faridah kneeled in front of him, giving him a grin more wicked than the one she had when she had startled him in the kitchen.

"How many more rounds can you go, Spyboy?"

**Author's Note:**

> H+ IS THE FUTURE!  
> EMBRACE THE SINGULARITY!
> 
> And also comment. Don't forget to comment.


End file.
